


lower your eyelids to die with the sun.

by craftingdead



Series: tumblr/discord prompts [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingdead/pseuds/craftingdead
Summary: All Ghetto remembered was hearing a gunshot, a scream and panicking, noting the familiar tone of it—a tone he knew all too well by now, hearing it near every day and haunting him in his dreams.





	lower your eyelids to die with the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. "You shouldn't have gone by yourself."  
> (Title from Lower Your Eyelids To Die With The Sun - M83)  
> you get to choose the ending

Ghetto carefully brushed hair out of his lover’s face, hand brushing sticky blood onto his face as well. It drew notice away from the small smile on Nick’s face, formed when Ghetto had bent over his crumpled form, barely concealed panic painted over his face (like blood).

The entirety of Nick’s side was drenched in blood, sourcing from a large bullet wound just underneath his chest. It stained the pavement below them, a war zone of bloody flowers writing a story Ghetto didn’t know, probably wouldn’t ever know. Hell, he didn’t even know if Nick knew what happened to him. All Ghetto remembered was hearing a gunshot, a scream and panicking, noting the familiar tone of it—a tone he knew all too well by now, hearing it near every day and haunting him in his dreams.

The man shooting was dead. Ghetto didn’t know or care if he was wearing a lab coat, ghillie suit or civilians clothes. He was dead, a shot between eyes that stared blankly into the sky above.

He leaned over a pressed a kiss into Nick’s hair, wincing at the feverish heat that came off of it; either adrenaline or infection, he couldn’t tell. Screwing his eyes closed and opening them slowly, head still pressed against Nick’s, he pulled away and whispered a faint, “You shouldn’t have gone by yourself.

Nick let out a wheezy laugh, quickly turning into a quick cry of pain as blood seeped through the cracks between his fingers. God, Ghetto couldn’t imagine how much pain he was in. For all he knew, Nick could’ve been shot once, twice, three times, and he had no way of finding out. He didn’t know how badly he was injured or how much longer he had, and that scared Ghetto to his very core.

They couldn’t stay here.

Shifting so that he wasn’t leaning over Nick anymore, the pain from the position leaving his back and shoulders, Ghetto wrapped an arm around the undersides of the bleeding leader’s thighs and slipped another under his chest to reach around and hold onto his torso. “I’m going to pick you up now, okay?”

Nick nodded, dazed, but the warning didn’t stop him from letting out a shriek of pain as Ghetto hoisted him up and into the air in front of him. Ghetto cringed as the noise carried across the road, a few walkers twisting their heads to the noise. They needed to get out of here. _Now_.

Ghetto could feel blood staining his coat, sweeping against his stomach as the front of it is completely soaked, similar to Nick’s sweater. Dread unfurled in the same spot, blood dripping onto the ground with every beat of his heart. Looking down at Nick, who looked so pale, his normally warm skin devoid of color and sickly. Ghetto’s stomach lurched and he pressed on, ignoring the moans and groans of walkers behind him.

He skidded to a halt as a group of walkers popped up in front of him, crossing the road in front of him and limping in unison. Nick let out a sob at the motion; Ghetto was forced to rear back, pressing himself against a building and letting the creatures pass, Nick whining as Ghetto shifted him in his arms to better suit the way they would be forced to walk now. It tugged at his heart.

_Fuckfuckfuck._

“Alright, we should probably be back at the CDC soon, that sound good to you?” Ghetto forced a smile and looked down at Nick, which slipped off his face as Nick nodded, eyes drifting open and closed repeatedly. Ghetto shook the other lightly, guilt flooding in when he let out a small cry of pain but relief overcoming it when his eyes opened back up, wide and dull. They continued this little routine for a while, Nick slipping off and Ghetto bring him back, panic building in the back of his throat.

The only thing that interrupted it was a small murmur—so soft that Ghetto could barely hear it—from Nick: _“I love you.”_

Ghetto’s heart dropped. Nick continued, blood trickling down from his mouth, “I really love you and I’m sorry if I die.” At the last word, he spiraled into a coughing fit, blood staining his fists as Ghetto held him tighter, and eventually falling back into his arms, worn-out from the fit.

“I’m not gonna let you die,” Ghetto promised, hating how the words stung as would a lie.

“Promise?”

“Promise. Hey, look, I can see the CDC now!” That was true. It loomed in front of them like a beacon in the dark, lights shining through and filling the fading sunset with hope. A hysterical laugh built in Ghetto’s throat. He could see a faint smile play on Nick’s face as well, his eyes drifting shut as he sighed

Limp body, shallow breathing, pulse fading further and further as Ghetto sprinted towards the CDC, breathing heavy and ragged as he felt Nick slip further and further away from him; breathing hitched as more and more blood spilled from the wound onto him; breathing panicked as Nick’s hand fell away from the wound.

_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK._

He could hear people yell in surprise as he barreled through the hallways, not giving a damn if he ran someone (or something over). These people meant absolutely nothing to him. He couldn’t give a shit if they were annoyed or worried about his behavior, Nick was fucking dying and they wouldn’t leave a mark on him anyway. In no way, shape, or form would these people ever imprinted in his head.

Shelby’s scream when he walked in with her brother, however, would be burned into his mind forever. As would the feel of Nick’s lips against his own before he fell back, the taste of blood as his lover fell limp.


End file.
